


Falling in Love

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Elvis Presley - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Episode: 2014 Xmas Last Christmas, Twelve x Clara - Freeform, we need more whouffaldi, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: Twelveclara fanfic for when they're alone in the TARDIS. Set after Last Christmas. [Teen rating as it involves kissing]





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite fanfics, to date.... I've been hearing this song everywhere (yes... It's been haunting me for so so long) and I decided to write a whouffaldi one shot :D
> 
> Needless to say... Very.... Very fluffy.

Clara had become accustomed to keep the Doctor company at all times, and also to have company herself. She felt more alone than ever after Danny died, and the Doctor was the perfect company. He had placed a desk near the console where she could correct papers and reading other young children's fantasies out loud to him, most of the time unable to finish because they couldn't stop laughing.

She felt home.

* * *

 

One day, she was correcting her students' test, wearing her favourite summer pj, while the Doctor was fuddling with a cookoo clock he decided to make. He always had his radio on whilst working, on Clara's favourite music station on Earth. The Doctor took any advice Clara gave him to heart, and this was no exception, even if it was just about a favourite music station. And Clara didn't mind having background music.

Then, just then, a particular song came up which made the Doctor smile just a little. He decided he would leave everything on the bench and soniced the radio so the music could echo through the TARDIS corridors.

_*Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you.*_

The Doctor went near Clara, who was wearing her large reading glasses (she always wore contacts on adventures) removed them as she noticed that the Doctor had come near her.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, causing her red pen to rest on the table.

"Doctor, I have tests to correct."

"Clara, we're in a time machine." The Doctor pulled her out of her chair. "Time is on our side." He said cheekly.

The Doctor smiled as Clara blushed and her lips turned to a sheepish smile. She let him drag her in the middle of the console room. She relaxed in his grip as the Doctor let his hands rest comfortably on her waist. Clara's hands slithered up to his chest.

_*Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be*_

The Doctor rocked her gently from side to side as her face was buried in his shirt, feeling herself delve in this romantic aura... A moment she never wanted to end. A few minutes of pure joy.

Clara's fingers curled, grabbed his shirt, feeling its rough texture.

_*Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you*_

The companion's hands slithered under the Doctor's arms, hugging him, her fingers intertwined behind his back, holding him closer. The Doctor did the same, and kissed Clara's hair before placing her head under his chin, enveloping her in his warmth. Clara rested her ear on his chest, listening to his twin hearts beat contently. They continued to rock and dance on the spot, to the gentle rhythm of the song and the soft humming of the TARDIS.

_*For I can't help falling in love with you*_

The song soon changed to the radio presenter's voice, the Doctor stood straight, his hands still around Clara, whilst the latter looked up. Her brown saucer looked into the Doctor's broken eyes, even if he was trying to hide his saddening thoughts.

_He was almost practically immortal when compared to her. She would leave him and he would be left heartbroken, with no Clara to take care of._

Clara read his thoughts. She responded telepathically.

_'So let's make the best we can from the time we've got left together, shall we?'_

They both smiled at each other as Clara's bare feet stepped on the Doctor's boots, and tiptoed. The Doctor bent down just a bit. Their chests pressed against each other. They kept looking into each other's eyes. Clara was mesmerised by the Doctor's eyes. They were 2 galaxies, stars orbiting around each other. She could smell the Doctor's cologne. He had bought it from Larnie, the 5th planet from the constellation Raxcer, with Clara's help and good tastes.

The Doctor couldn't stop looking at Clara's clovered lips, his eyes drifted to her saucer eyes, his galaxies.

His Universe.

The Doctor couldn't help but smoothing Clara's short hair, radiating a strong vanilla scent.

They remained so, content with each other's presence a bit longer, not taking any cause of the presenter's commentary, or even the TARDIS' groaning, before they decided to delve in for it. No one made the first move. Their eyes communicated at once.

They both knew the perfect time. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips pressed together.

The Doctor's chapped, dry lips to Clara's soft moist ones.

At first it was gentle, before they both came closer to each other. They panted for air, breathing each other's breath as both their fingers intertwined behind each other's back, Clara tugging the Doctor's shirt as she moaned with the pleasant rush of emotions she felt. A few moments later, they detached themselves from that deep kiss.

Clara smiled before she blushed and, looking at her bare feet with slight embarrassment, descending from that small stair she had climbed on.

They took their time too digest what had just happened before letting their hands slip away and going to opposite directions to their workstations. Clara began playing with her short fingernails as she silently walked to her desk, her cheeks turning slightly redder in colour, and couldn't help but smile. The Doctor was delved in thought, but he too had a wide, rare smile on his face.

Smiling like 2 idiots, Clara biting her bottom lip and the Doctor chuckling as he glanced hurriedly at her, they both tried to continue with the work.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this deep, romantic whouffaldi fanfic :D Feedback appreciated :D


End file.
